A Melody Can Write A Story
by Scarlettroyalangel1313
Summary: A collection of One-Shots, following the stories of song lyrics, with your favourite TMI characters!( I hate summaries, just give it a shot)
1. Can we dance?

**CAN WE DANCE? - THE VAMPS**

Clary didn't want to be at this party. Clary really, _really_ didn't want to be at this party. And it wasn't because she'd be in trouble when she came home, or because it was a school night or because she was bad at dancing.

It was because when she went to a party she would drink. She just couldn't help herself. She's get so caught up in the music, and the dancing bodies and the sweat that she would chug anything. The bad part about that, well, Clary was the worst at handling her liquor. The _worst_ part about that, what that when Clary got drunk she would talk shit. Literal shit. She would say the craziest things and the stupidest most annoying words would just… spew out of her mouth! And she could never control it.

But when Izzy told her that Sebastian Verlac was going to be here, she let out a deep breath and accepted her fate. She had to go. So, she put on her black skirt and 5 inch heels and prayed that she wouldn't say anything too stupid.

"Where is he?" Clary asked, trying to look over the heads of people (in vain, thanks to her height) and find Sebastian. "Here, have this." Izzy handed her a pink drink in a cup. Clary's instincts kicked in, making her want to grab the drink and pour into rapidly down her through. Instead, she gave her best friend a look.

"No, Izzy." Clary muttered, "You know how I get when I drink!" She whined, hoping that Izzy would let her leave sober. No such luck. "Do you really want to meet Sebastian when you're sober and anxious and nervous?" Izzy made a good point.

The whole thing would go to waste if she couldn't even utter four words to him. Clary sighed. "Okay." She said reluctantly, "One drink!". She grabbed the cup and drowned it in a second.

This was not good. She could already feel the effects…

Half an hour later and Clary was drunk. She was about five shots deep and counting. The entire world was slightly hazy, and she hadn't found Sebastian yet, but she decided to go to get another drink.

"Izzy! I'm going for a refill!" she screeched at the girl who was obviously not paying attention to her and dry-humping some nerd guy. Whatever.

She stumbled to the kitchen, giggling. As she banged her knee against the fridge for the seventh time, she saw a seat in the corner of the room. It was a green, plush sofa. And on it, was sitting a clear man. No, he wasn't transparent, but to Clary, everything was slightly distortioned and wiggly, except for him. His sharp jaw and broad shoulders were clearly marked, but what stood out to Clary was his eyes. They were gold. She had never seen gold eyes before. His hair was a mat of blond on top of a sharp and structured face. Clary couldn't help but feel drawn to him, somehow.

She set the cup down and made her way to him.

"So, what's your side-effect?" Jace asked the girl sitting next to him. She had walked towards him. He wasn't surprised, most girls did. But she just sat next to him and talked to him. They had already covered trucks, sheep, time travel, how many turtles someone should have before it's too many, blond hair, pewdiepie, and shirts.

Jace knew he had come to the party to forget about something. He just couldn't remember what it was. He wasn't drunk, but he was almost there. And something about this girl made him loose his surroundings.

She had copper-red curls and pale skin, her whole body was covered in freckles. And her eyes. Her eyes were like emeralds, shining straight at him.

"Side-effect of what?" she slurred, squinting her eyes at him. It was kind of cute. "Of drinking." He knew it might sound like a weird question to most people, but to a girl whose conversation starter was "Do you think Monster Trucks are monsters on the inside too?" it was quite normal.

"OOooooh!" she giggled, but then her face straightened, "I talk shit," That made sense. "What about you?" she asked coyly. "I go too fast." Jace sighed. "Like a ninja turtle?" She asked, her eyes wide. "No!" he laughed, "Like sexually too fast." Clary nodded. "Yeah. Cause being a ninja turtle would be frikkin awesome!" she sang.

This girl…

I noticed we had been staring at each other for minutes, now. My hand reached out to caress her cheek and my other hand went to her waist. She stared up at me through her long black eyelashes.

"No, no!" she pulled away, suddenly, leaving my hands missing the feel of her skin. "My hands aren't meant for you!" she wiggled her finger at me and I chuckled, but her words still hurt me. "Who are your hands meant for, then?" I asked with a false smile. "My hands are meant for Sebastian…" she sighed his name. I felt my blood go cold.

Sebastian. My cousin. That asshole!

Jace really should have left. He should have left hours ago, but the beauty in front of him kept him there. He would have left but this inking feeling inside him stopped him. What if she liked him?

Suddenly, her lips attached him. They had been having a neat conversation about shoe laces, when the alcohol and lip biting had become too much for Clary. She wanted him, now.

Her lips didn't crumble into fragile glass like he expected them too, they just _moulded_. They moulded into hers like clay. But her tongue was sweet and her lips tasted of cherry.

His hands raked up and down her body.

Jace bit down softly on Clary's earlobe. "Wanna go back to my place?" he asked in a deep whisper next to her ear, making her shiver.

"Yes!" she whispered.

Jace stood up abruptly and showed Clay his hand. She laced her small and delicate hand in his and let him lead their way to the exit.

Jace was just pushing the door open when-

"Clary!" Sebastian's voice was like death in Jace's ear. Ever since they were kids, Jace and Sebastian had despised each other. It seemed insane, they had so many things in common, yet they couldn't say one word to each other without arguing.

The pair turned to see his jet black eyes staring at Clary. "Clarissa, how about you come have fun with some more… enjoyable people?" He added with a look of distaste at Jace.

Clary separated her hand from Jace's and walked toward Sebastian.

Jace saw no point in this party anymore. It was a stupid idea to come here in the first place! He made his way to his car.

Clary wrapped her hands around Sebastian's neck and stood on her tip-toes. She pressed her lips to Sebastian's ear.

"I'm sorry Seb." She whispered, "But you're too wiggly. And Jace is the opposite." She sent him an apologetic smile before stumbling her way to the golden boy.

"You didn't leave me?" Jace asked, looking down at the wasted redhead that was wrapped in his arms.

"My heart's not meant for someone else."

 **Hi guys. So, this story is going to have the TMI characters, but following song lyrics. Please suggest songs to me! I'll have a look at the song and try to write a One-Sot about it!**


	2. Drive

**DRIVE - HALSEY**

Jace slammed the door shut behind him. He couldn't do it anymore. He just couldn't. Everyday got worse, no matter ow hard he tried to convince himself otherwise.

He reached into his pocket and grabbed his car keys. He got into the car, just a second of hesitation passed through his mind. Did he really want to do this? All he had was keys, a credit card and a reckless heart. It didn't seem like enough, but it was as good as it could get.

That was his last thought as he stuck the keys in ignition and got the car out of the driveway. His mother probably thought he was going to go and leave for the night, as he often did when he was full of rage. But it would be different this time. This time, he wouldn't be coming back.

He had barely made it out of his driveway when he halted the car. The lights illuminated a dark silhouette, which could barely be seen, but Jace would always recognize. It was Clary. Her hair stood in a frenzy of curls around her pale face. Her short height was evident, but contrasted against her pose. Her back was straight and her legs slightly separated, showing confidence. But her lips were still trembling and her arms shivering as they were swept by the cold breath of the night.

He sighed. Clary had always been his best friend. The person he could trust with absolutely anything. The one person he had ever truly loved, and had come to fall in love with.

"Jace." Clary whispered, but Jace could hear her. His ears had learnt to pick up everything, even if he didn't want to listen.

"Clary," Jace sighed, "Get out of the road." His tone was defeated, yet strong. "No!" She screamed, "I'm not letting you leave!" the tears streamed down her cheeks as the wind ran through her hair. There was a pause as Jace though about his next words.

"Get in."

Within a second, Jace's foot was on the pedal and the part he was missing was sat in the passenger seat. He had exactly what he needed now. More, even.

His eyes stared straight ahead as he speeded down the highway. He had done it. He had never even been out of town before, and now he could feel the nerves going through his veins. He was free.

 _Free._

But Clary. How was he going to hide his love here? They were in fact, just driving. Caught in a timeless transporter, where nothing anchored him back. He had nothing to lose, not anymore, so what would it matter if he just leaned over right now and…

No. He had to think straight.

But that didn't stop his heart from beating faster and faster, as if it wanted to match the miles they were traveling.

A couple hours later, they found themselves on a cliff looking at a city, somewhere. Jace knew he wouldn't be able to drive through the night, and Clary had suggested to stop for a sleep. They had awkwardly laid down in the backseat of the car, scrunched and twisted, yet oddly comfortable. They were a mess of limbs and giggles but it was perfect.

"So, where are we going to go?" Asked Clary. Jace held back a shiver as he felt her hot breath and lips brush over his neck. They were, after all, in a cuddling position. There wasn't space for much else.

"Anywhere." Jace breathed out a sigh of dreams, "Texas, New York. Fuck, Clary, we could go to France if you wanted." He heard her laugh fill the empty and cold air. He had always loved her laugh. It filled he space where his hear should be. The hollowness of his chest that had been deepened by so many people. It filled him with an emotion that could only be described as bliss. Perfection. Like her.

"Clary," Jace asked, suddenly filled with worry, "What are you going to do? You have a home, family, studies. Are you really going to leave it all behind?" He whispered. Part of him wanted her to change her mind, to leave him alone and let him hide his feelings in peace. But the rest of him wanted her to old his hand and never let go.

"California never felt like home, anyway." She sighed and Jace could feel the tiny shrug of her shoulders.

After a few minutes of silence, Clary reached for the radio. A wide smile spread across both their faces as they realized what song had been turned on. They immediately started singing and dancing to the word of the song. Of _their_ song.

The radio signal, slowly faded out but they kept going. Eventually, the swaying of hips and giggling became too much and they both rolled off onto the car floor. They would both tell you if was the most uncomfortable place to lie, but that wasn't what was running through their minds.

As they had been rolled over, Jace was now inches away from Clary, but the words and feelings rushing through his head stopped him from leaning back.

As moments passed, and Clary's gaze sifted down to Jace's lips, the silence of the stars seemed to be staring, waiting for something.

"God," Clary muttered angrily, "Would it really kill you if we just-"

And she was cut off by the smashing of her best friend's lips against her own. It seemed they were both hiding feelings throughout all those years.

And that was the advice Jace would give out throughout all of his years,

A little drive can solve anything.

 **Hi, so you know, this was requested and I really appreciate it! Seriously, if you recommend any 5SOS songs I will 100% do them they are my LIFE and basically any good music with lyrics I will listen to and try to write so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE SUGGESTIONS OHMAGOD! :D**


End file.
